kingdom heart naruto style
by ookami shinigami
Summary: es la misma trama de kindon heart 1 pero con los personajes de naruto con una que otra sorpresa o cambio si quieres ver la diferencia entra aqui si no quieres entra para pasar el rato
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 el viaje inicia

"mientras mas te acercas a la luz mayor es tu sombra" esa es la fase que naruto no podía sacar de su mente desde que tubo esa pesadilla o era una visión? no importa el punto es desde que la tuvo no había podido dejar de pensar en ella

sabia que estarías aquí holgazaneando naruto*dice una voz detrás de naruto el cual voltea para ver a su mejor amiga sakura ella junto a sasuke eran mejores amigos aunque los 3 no tenían ni idea de donde venían o si tenían familia pero tenían la idea de viajar por los mundos, por todos y cada uno aunque primero debían salir de la isla que era su hogar, las islas del destino un nombre un poco exagerado pero su nombre al fin

no estaba holgazaneando solo pensando en un sueño o visión que tenia hace poco*dice naruto suspirando

si claro lo que tu digas*dice sakura mirando el mar

Hey sakura_chan como era tu ciudad? ya sabes en la que creciste*dice naruto mirándola a sus espaldas

te he dicho un millón de veces que no lo recuerdo*dice sin voltear sakura

ni un poco?*dice naruto

nop nada de nada*dice sakura aun mirando al mar

y nunca has querido volver?*dice naruto levantándose

bueno soy feliz aquí con ustedes pero no me molestaría ir allí alguna vez*dice sakura

a mi me gustaría eso e ir a otros mundos también*sonríe naruto

Sakura se voltea sonriendo*bueno que estamos esperando*dice sonriendo divertida

Oí no se olvidan de mi o si?*dice alguien a espaldas de los 2

Ambos voltean a ver a su amigo sasuke cargando un pedazo de madera*entonces soy el único que se ocupa de la barca o que?*dice con el ceño fruncido sasuke antes de volverse a sakura*eres tan holgazana como naruto sabes*dice mirándola mientras le arroja la madera a naruto

Lo notaste eh?*dice sakura sonriendo avergonzada*bien vamos a terminarla juntos, vamos os echo una carrera*dice con los tres echando a correr

Más tarde en el atardecer

vemos a nuestros tres amigos sentados viendo el atardecer*el hogar de sakura_chan esta ahí fuera no?*dice naruto

quizás, pero no lo sabremos quedándonos aquí*dice sasuke

pero que tan lejos podremos ir en un bote*dice naruto mirando a sasuke

quien sabe, ya se nos ocurrirá algo si hace falta te tenemos a ti para la inventiva*dice sasuke sin apartar su vista del atardecer

suponiendo que llegáramos a otro mundo que harías allí sasuke?*dice sakura sonriendo

no lo se solo quiero saber el por que estamos en esta isla, si hay otros mundos por que aquí? y si hay otros mundos esta isla es solo una pequeña parte podemos ir a parar a cualquier sitio no?*dice sasuke mirándolos

no lo se*dice naruto acostándose

exacto por eso debemos salir de aquí y averiguarlo no cambiara nada sentados aquí*dice sasuke volviendo a ver el atardecer

tu si que le has dado vueltas sasuke*dice sakura mirándolo

gracias a ti sakura de no haber venido no habría pensado en esto por eso gracias*dice sasuke volteando a mirarla

de nada*dice sakura

mas tarde de regreso a su casa

hey naruto querías uno de estos no?*dice sasuke lanzándole una fruta con forma de espiral

una fruta uzu*dice naruto mirando la fruta

"si dos personas la comen sus destinos se entrelazaran, pase lo que pase serán parte el uno del otro"*dice sasuke pasando de largo*vamos se que quieres probarlo*le da una sonrisa burlona

no se de que hablas*dice naruto sonrojado mientras guarda la fruta en el bolsillo y va tras sasuke que había empezado a correr

Mientras tanto en el castillo de disney

vemos a una joven de cabello negro con ojos de color onix entrando en la sala del trono*buen dia su majestad es un placer veros...eh? *dice al ver el trono vació mientras pluto sale de detras del trono con una carta en la boca sin demora toma la carta y empieza a leerla a toda prisa y sale como bala al terminar de leerla. ya en los jardines se topa con kiba durmiendo con su perro akamaru

despierta pulgoso las cosas están graves*dice la joven pateando a kiba en las costillas

5 minutos mas*dice kiba a un durmiendo haciendo aparecer una marca en la cabeza de la joven

_estilo de rayo: thuderbolt*_dice la joven electrocutándolo con una esfera eléctrica

Ahhh!*dice kiba mientras se rostiza*que demonios te pasa sora **(NA: solo imaginen a una versión femenina de sasuke)**

Hay problemas de los gordos kiba pero hay que ser discretos y se que tu nunca traicionarías mi confianza entiendes*dice sora con una mirada seria

Ni siquiera a la reina kurenai?*le mira kiba

Ni a la reina*le mira sora

estas metida en un lió entonces hola majestad*dice kiba saludando detras de ella a lo que sora se vuelve tan blanca como el papel y mira lentamente hacia atrás solo para ver a una reina kurenai mirándola con una sonrisa demasiado dulce y un aura aterradora

sora_chan tenemos que hablar*dice kurenai con tono de mando

De vuelta en las islas del destino

Encontramos a naruto en una cueva frente a el dibujo de su cara junto a la cara de sakura*realmente eran buenos tiempos*dice naruto dibujando la fruta uzu frente a sakura cuando se escucha un ruido a sus espaldas*quien anda ahí*se levanta y se da la vuelta como un resorte

Solo vine a ver la puerta de este mundo*dice una figura encapuchada dejando ser ver

que?*naruto le mira confuso

este mundo ya esta conectado*dice la figura

de que demonios hablas no se te entiende*dice naruto frustrado

unido a la oscuridad y muy pronto su luz se extinguirá*dice la figura

no se quien eres pero si intentas asustarme ya párale ok? de donde coño saliste?*dice naruto en guardia

aun no sabes que hay detrás de la puerta*dice la figura dando un paso al frente

Naruto se tensa recordando su sueño*entonces vienes de otro mundo?*le mira desconfiado

hay mucho que aprender y tu entiendes tan poco*dice la figura sonando divertida

me estas diciendo idiota?*dice naruto enojado

haces un esfuerzo inútil al salir de aquí, el que nada sabe nada entiende*dice la figura

mira a su lado notando una especie de puerta y al volver a ver al frente la figura encapuchada había desaparecido

más tarde ese día

vemos a sakura y naruto viendo el atardecer *sabes sasuke a cambiado*dice sakura mirando al horizonte

eh? que quieres decir?*dice naruto extrañado

hey naruto tomemos la balsa y zarpemos solos tu y yo*dice sakura sonriendo

que?*dice naruto mirándola sorprendido

es broma*dice sakura

eres tu la que a cambiado sakura_chan*dice naruto sonriendo

tal vez, sabes tenia miedo al inicio de este plan pero ahora estoy lista*dice sakura sonriendo*sin importar donde vaya o lo que vea siempre podré volver aquí verdad?*le mira sonriendo

claro sakura_chan este es nuestro hogar*sonríe naruto

no cambies nunca naruto*sonríe sakura volviendo a ver el atardecer

eh?*le mira naruto mientras sakura se levanta*ya quiero zarpar será genial viajar*dice sakura

en el castillo de disney

"sora lamento haberme marchado sin decir adiós pero hay nubes negras en el horizonte, las estrellas han ido perdiendo su brillo una a una y eso no presagia nada bueno así que he ido a comprobarlo se que alguien tiene la "clave" para sobrevivir esto y necesito que tu y kiba le encuentren y acompañen, sin ella no habrá esperanza, vayan a yugakure**(****NA:pais de las aguas termales)** y encuentra a jiraiya el les guiara en el camino correcto PD:excusame ante kurenai, gracias de antemano PDD: cuídate del lado pervertido de jiraiya firmado el rey asuma

no puedo creer lo imprudente que es*dice kurenai suspirando después de leer la carta*tendremos que confiar en el

espero que este bien es excéntrico pero me cae bien*dice kiba rascándose la cabeza

no se alarme majestad encontraremos esa clave y al rey*dice sora inclinándose

gracias a los 2 se que puedo confiar en ambos, estar a salvo y traer a ese idiota de asuma *dice kurenai con kiba a su lado dándole un saludo

tu también vienes pulgoso*dice sora jalándolo de la oreja y empezando así su viaje

esperen*dice kurenai*pepito grillo ira con ustedes como cronista les será útil cuando vuelvan a enfrentar a un oponente igual

hai*dicen ambos con dicho grillo montándose en kiba mientras retoman su andar

tu mundo también desapareció?*dice kiba mirando al grillo

hai fue terrible nos separamos y yo soy el único que logro llegar aquí*dice pepito deprimido

no olviden que no podemos decir de donde somos al estar en otros mundos*dice sora sin mirar atrás

lo se lo se relájate necesitaremos ropa nueva al llegar ahí*dice kiba

ambos entran a una sala llena de engranajes y con una nave espacial

sora a control de lanzamiento cuando quieran despegamos*dice sora mientras los 3 suben a la nave

entendido sora aquí equipo de lanzamiento naori y naka*dice naori con naka operando los controles de despegue

lanzamiento en 3.2.1...go*dice naka oprimiendo el botón de lanzamiento haciendo la nave caer por una tubería giratoria antes de seguir su rumbo

maldita sea odio esa parte del despegue*dice sora mareada

**bueno ese es el primer cap de este nuevo fic espero que les guste y por favor comenten sus opiniones o sugerencias**


	2. la tragedia

cap 2** la tragedia**

Encontramos a naruto en su cama mirando el techo pensando en aun en las palabras de sakura

ya quiero zarpar será genial viajar*dice la voz sakura en su mente antes de que el sonido de un rayo llamara su atención

mierda una tormenta precisamente ahora?*dice naruto levantándose de un brinco*debo asegurar la balsa*sale corriendo de su casa

al llegar al lugar ve un gran orbe oscuro en el cielo*que mierda, sea lo que sea no es nada bueno*dice mirando al cielo y notar las balsas de sakura y sasuke encalladas antes de verse rodeado por pequeñas criaturas negras

si quieren un trozo de mi vengan a por el*dice intentando pegarles consiguiendo solo pasar a través sin hacer daño lo que al notar este echo causo a naruto pánico por que si algo tenia era un gran temor a los fantasmas

no me atraparan con vida*dice echando a correr hacia donde sasuke estaba normalmente

y rezaba para que hoy no fuese diferente, y por un momento de alivio el estaba ahí aunque lo que lo puso en guardia era un echo simple, sakura no estaba cerca de el a pesar de que ella debería estar con el

donde esta sakura? creí q estaba contigo*dice naruto en guardia

la puerta esta abierta ahora podemos ir al mundo exterior*dice sasuke con una sonrisa emocionada

eso no importa tenemos que encontrar a sakura_chan*dice naruto mirándole molesto

Sakura viene, una vez que salgamos no creo que podamos volver*dice sasuke mirando el orbe oscuro*pero es nuestra oportunidad no le temo a la oscuridad*dice sasuke

Sasuke*dice naruto mientras un circulo de sombras rodean a sasuke*Sasuke!*dice lanzándose a agarrarlo siendo detenido a cm. por las sombras cubriendo a sasuke por completo

Desde la sombras empieza a brillar una luz roja que rodea a naruto liberándolo

que?*dice naruto mirando sus manos y notando una espada cuya empuñadura se asemeja a la cabeza de un zorro y la hoja tiene la forma de una llave con 9 dientes

pero sasuke había desaparecido

este no es momento de estar parado como idiota naruto*dice una voz en su cabeza

quien eres?*dice naruto mirando a su alrededor

aquí en tu mano idiota puede que no me recuerdes pero mi nombre es kurama*dice la espada ahora identificada como kurama** (NA: kyubi para los que no lo saben)**

deja de llamarme idiota*dice mientras las criaturas de antes vuelven a rodearlo

conmigo puedes golpearlos a si que no debes tener miedo*dice kurama mientras naruto con una sonrisa empieza a golpear a todos los bichos hasta hacerlos desaparecer

no dejan de salir*dice mientras mas toman el lugar de los destruidos

ve a la cueva donde estaba ese dibujo ya que hay es donde empezó todo*dice kurama

Ok*dice naruto abriéndose paso hasta la entrada de la cueva, que misteriosamente ahora era una puerta, y entra en su interior solo para al final encontrarse con sakura frente a una puerta

sakura_chan*dice feliz de verla sana y salva

Sakura se voltea y le mira cansada*naruto*dice antes de ser manda volando hacia el por la apertura de la puerta solo para desaparecer antes de ser atrapada

que...*es todo lo que dice naruto antes de ser mandado a volar fuera de la cueva

cae de boca fuera de la cueva*mierda eso duele*dice naruto sobandose antes de levantarse

tenemos un problema mayor kit*dice kurama haciendo a naruto ver la esfera negra de antes pero 10 veces mas grande

eso es malo no?*dice naruto

si no me digas*dice kurama sarcástico*mira detrás*dice serio

al hacerlo naruto ve al monstruo de su sueño lo que antes era su sombra*dime que no me haré daño yo mismo al golpearlo*frente a naruto esta un arlequín gigante con una guadaña de tres puntas

solo golpéale las manos al sin corazón conmigo y será pan comido*dice kurama con naruto haciendo precisamente eso, después de golpearlo por un rato el sin corazón es absorbido en las esfera*eso fue fácil*dice antes de ser atraído a la esfera*tenias que hablar*dice kurama

* * *

en ese mismo momento en yugakure

que pasa kiba*dice sora al verlo detenerse

esta desapareciendo una estrella*dice kiba haciéndola mirar arriba ambos viendo una estrella apagarse

démonos prisa no tenemos tiempo que perder*dice sora

deberíamos buscar a jiraiya*dice kiba mirándola mientras akamaru va oliendo hasta un callejón

que sabrás tu pulgoso*dice sora enfurruñada

Idiota*dice siguiéndola*vamos akamaru*le llama kiba

mientras akamaru siguió el olor que había recogido encontrándose con un naruto inconciente y empieza a lamerlo

jeje eso hace cosquillas detente*dice un naruto cansado*mierda donde acabe*dice naruto levantándose a lo que akamaru solo ladra meneando la cola

sabes donde estamos?*dice naruto acariciandolo cuando se oye a kiba llamar a akamaru*oí espera* trata de seguirlo pero lo pierde de vista rápido

joder como se puede perder un perro blanco tan grande*dice empezando a caminar por el pueblo

pasado un rato se encuentra con una persona corriendo que al tropezar suelta una especie de corazón de cristal que es absorbido por una esfera como la de antes solo que mas pequeña

así es como se forman estas cosas*dice kurama

y tal como dijo kurama el corazón se transformo en un sin corazón aunque era diferente ya que este parecía un caballero aun con ese pensamiento naruto noto volver a estar rodeados de los sin corazones mas comunes*joder parecen cucarachas*dice naruto lanzándose a eliminar a todos los que pudiera aunque esta vez el numero no disminuía por mas sin corazones que eliminaba

mierda de donde salen tantos*dice naruto frustrado*te ayudo?*dice una voz mientras una bola de fuego destruía la mitad de los sin corazones

gracias*dice naruto dándose la vuelta para ver a la persona que lo ayudo

no lo agradezcas esas cosas seguirán detrás de ti...*lanza una bola de fuego a los sin corazones restantes*mientras tengas esa espada*dice un anciano de pelo blanco con traje rojo

eres santa?*dice naruto divertido

no gracioso soy jiraiya*dice jiraiya sonriendo*ahora déjame ver esa espada

ni de coña viejo*dice saltando hacia atrás para poner distancia solo para recibir una patada en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente

tu si sabes tratar a los niños anko*dice jiraiya cargando a naruto

viene bien en estos casos*dice anko comiendo su dango mientras sonreía

* * *

mientras con sora y kiba

te dije que nos perdimos*dice kiba caminando al lado de sora con akamaru

cállate*dice sora irritada*este lugar es grande y un poco tenebroso*dice solo para saltar al ser tocada por detrás

el rey los mando supongo*dice una voz femenina haciéndoles voltear a ver a una chica de cabello marrón vestida como cocinera*vengan los guiare a la guarida*dice caminando con ambos siguiéndola

* * *

en la guarida

despierta dormilón*dice una voz a un naruto despertando que al abrir los ojos se encuentran con una sakura sonriendo

estas bien?*dice sakura sonriendo

eso creo*dice naruto sobando su cabeza

las criaturas que te atacaron van tras el corazón de quien posee la llave espada*dice sakura

me alegra ver que estas bien sakura_chan*sonríe naruto

sakura? me confundes con alguien mi nombre es anko ,la ninja mas sexy*dice sakura cuya imagen es remplazada por anko

creo que te pasaste con esa patada anko*dice jiraiya entrando

mi espada...*dice naruto al ver su espada apoyada un poco lejos de el

debíamos alejarla para mantenerte a salvo esas cosas te rastrean como polillas al fuego cuando la tienes*dice anko

aunque no funcionara por mucho, aun no puedo creer que un gaki**(NA:mocoso)** como tu tenga la espada*dice jiraiya

no entiendo una mierda*dice naruto mirando irritado

* * *

mientras con sora y kiba,una habitacion de hotel

primero me presento soy ayame*dice la cocinera ahora identificada como ayame

un placer*dicen kiba y sora a la vez

bueno vosotros ya sabeis que existen otros mundo aparte de este y vuestro castillo verdad?*dice ayame sentandose en la cama

si pero se supone que es secreto*dice kiba

era un secreto puesto que nunca habian entrado en contacto hasta ahora, cuando llegaron los sin corazon todo cambio *dice ayame seria

* * *

de regreso con naruto

los sin coranzon?*dice naruto serio fingiendo desconocimiento*cuidado naruto si les dices de mi conciencia puede salirte el tiro por la culata*dice kurama mediante su conexion mental

los seres que te atacaron recuerdas?*dice anko*les atraen los corazones con mucha oscuridad

y todo corazon posee oscuridad*dice jiraiya

por cierto sabes de alguien con el nombre de madara?*dice anko sonrienole

* * *

con sora y kiba

madara?*dice kiba confuso

estaba estudiando a los sin corazon y dejo detallados sus hallazgos*dice ayame

podemos verlos?*dice sora sonriendo ante una clara pista

me temo que estan dispersos en todos los mundos*dice ayame con una sonrisa de disculpa

el rey tal vez fue a buscarlos*dice kiba pensativo

eso pensaba yo pero hay q encontralo pronto*dice ayame

espera antes necesitamos la "clave" recuerdas*dice sora molesta

si la llave espada que la tiene su tercer compañero*dice ayame sonriendo

eh?*dicen ambos confundidos

* * *

de regreso con naruto

asi que esta es la llave que buscan*dice naruto mirando a kurama

sip debido a que los sin corazon le temen a esa espada*dice anko

pero yo no pedi esta espada*dice naruto

ella te eligio gaki aceptalo*dice jiraiya

y por que paso todo esto,estaba en mi cuarto...espera mi casa mi hogar que le paso*dice naruto levantandose asustado

no lo sabemos chico*dice anko con simpatia

me largo de aqui*dice naruto llendo a la puerta

ser impulsivo no ganas nada gaki*dice jiraiya deteniendolo*pero si estas listo para luchar por tu vida acompañame tenemos a un par de personas que quieren audarte*dice abriendo la puerta

si tu lo dices*dice naruto siguiendole

cuidado*dice anko señalando al sin corazon con forma de cabellero de antes

anko vete*dice jiraija con una esfera de energia girando en su mano

anko sin demora va con ayame y los demas golpeando por accidente a kiba con la puerta*maldita sea por que a mi*dice agarrando su nariz mientras sora se revolcaba de la risa

entre tanto naruto y jiraiya estaban reventando a los sin corazones mientras buscaban al jefe de los mismos hasta llegar a la plaza encontrando a sora y kiba rostizando y rasgando a los sin corazones respectivamente solo para naruto acabar con los restantes*hola soy naruto *dice con la espada apoyada en su hombro

la llave*dicen sora y kiba viendo la espada solo para una armadura gigante y purpura caer del cielo lista para pelear

tienen nombres o debo darles un apodo*dice naruto preparado para pelear

soy kiba y el es mi perro akamaru*dice kiba ya a 4 patas

soy sora aprendiz de maga*dice sora ya con rayos en las manos

bien kiba tu y akamaru ataquen las piernas hasta destruirlas*dice naruto con kiba haciendo uso de su gasuga junto a akamaru para alejar los pies y luchar cada uno con uno

sora_chan necesito que te encargues de los brazos yo me ocupo del cuerpo*dice naruto con sora asintiendo con un pequeño sonrojo al ser llamado chan por un chico antes de encerrar ambos brazos en electricidad separandolos de el cuerpo mientras naruto usa unos cuantos clones**(NA:no seria naruto sin ellos XD)** para un daño constante al final los 3 de ellos hicieron chocar sus partes entre si destruyendolo

un poco tiempo despues

asi que ustedes me estaban buscando?*dice naruto mirando a sus nuevos amigos

si naruto_kun el rey nos mando a buscar al portador de la llave espada*dice sora con una pequeña sonrisa

ven con nosotros hombre iremos a otros mundo en la nave*dice kiba sonriendo y akamaru ladrando en acuerdo

asi tal vez encuentre a mis amigos*dice naruto pensativo

tal vez pero es el mejor camino que tienes*dice sora abrazando su brazo*asi que alegra esa cara si?*dice haciendo sus ojitos de cachorro haciendo a naruto reir antes de asentir en acuerdo

genial*dice kiba poniendo su mano al frente siendo imitado por sora y akamaru seguido de un naruto dudoso*todos para uno...*dice sora*y uno para todos*termina kiba

en un lugar alejado de ahi

se muestra la imagen de nuestros 3 amigos*ese chico derroto al sin corazon tan facilmente increible*dice una figura de ojos rojos y su pelo en llamas

es el poder de la espada no del niño*dice una figura encorvada

convirtamosle en un sin corazon y problema resuelto*dice una figura con voz femenina y seductora

pero los amigos son lacayos de el rey*dice una figura bajita con un baston

bueno miralos como pescados que atrapar*dice una figura parecida a una planta riendo

callate*dice la figura enana

basta*dice una mujer vestida de negro con un cuervo al hombro y cetro en sus manos*la llave lo eligio,sera el quien derrote a la oscuridad o esta le tragara? en cualquier caso nos puede ser muy util*sonrie divertida la mujer

de regreso con nuestros amigos

bien vamos a la nave gumi*dice kiba sonriendo

nave que?*dice naruto confuso

nave gumi pero antes*dice sora mientras invoca una llama que rodea a naruto y le muestra imagenes enseñandole a usar el fuego*listo ahora puedes usar el fuego como yo uso el rayo

gracias sora_chan*dice naruto abrazandola causandole un gran sonrojo

d-de n-nada naruto_kun*dice tartamudeando sora

alguien tiene novio*dice cantarinamente kiba molestandola antes der ser electrocutado por una sora molesta y avergonzada

callate*dice sora arrastrandolo a la nave con naruto detras de ella

una vez en la nave

ahora solo debemos ir al primer mundo*dice sora fijando el curso*iremos al pais de las maravillas

bromeas verdad*dice naruto con una gota de sudor

no ese es su nombre*dice sora mientras despegan rumbo a las maravillas


	3. las maravillas de la risa

cap 3 **las maravillas de la risa**

bueno ya estamos aqui chicos es mejor prepararse*dice sora levantandose

te gustara esta parte*dice kiba con naruto sigiendole

abajo*dice sora abriendo la compuerta solo para los 3 encontrarse cayendo por un tunel morado llenos de relojes

que demonios es este lugar*dice naruto sonriendo mirando a su alrededor

asi es este mundo al aparecer*dice kiba mientras el y naruto caen de pie con sora cayendo en los brazos de este ultimo

lo siento*dice sora sonrojada bajandose

estas bien sora_chan? estas roja*dice el rubio denso como la niebla

estoy bien naruto_kun*dice con su sonrojo aumentando

si tu lo dices*dice naruto mientras empiezan a caminar, en eso pasa corriendo un conejo blanco con traje rojo

no llego, no llego estoy muy atrasado,me cortaran la cabeza*dice el conejo mientras corre

lo seguimos?*dice naruto

no hay nada mejor que hacer*dice kiba mientras los 3 se ponen a perseguir al conejo

al seguirlo ven que se mete por una puerta diminuta*como espera que lo sigamos*dice kiba frustrado

sora le da un golpe en la cabeza*el obviamente le da igual pulgoso

sin embargo si podemos seguirlo*dice naruto viendo dos botellas en una mesa y acercandose a verlas

como volviendonos insectos?*dice kiba sarcastico solo para recibir otro golpe de sora

callate y escucha antes de opinar*dice sora molesta

en realidad es mas o menos la idea*dice naruto metiendo una llave de la mesa en bolsillo y cargando las botellas

que?*dicen ambos mirandolo como si fuera loco

solo beban esto*dice dandoles una botella a cada uno y bebiendo el suyo

ambos sin demora lo imitan solo para encogerse y verse rodeados de sin corazones con forma de linternas naranjas

estos tipos no aprenden*dice kiba gruñendo mientras se ponen a exterminarlos

un rato despues en otra parte del pais de las maravillas

nuestros amigos llegan a tiempo para ver a una joven rubia de traje a azul ser sometida a un juicio cuando se oye una trompeta llamando su atencion

la corte inicia sesion*dice el mismo conejo de antes

esto es ridiculo yo no he echo nada*dice la rubia con los brazos cruzados

preside la corte la reina de corazones*dice el conejo presentando a una mujer gorda de pelo negro y traje rojo y negro

esta niña es culpable por que yo lo digo*dice la reina de corazones

eso es injusto*dice la rubia enojada

algo que decir?*dice la reina mirandola

por supuesto reina de pacotilla yo no hice nada malo*dice la rubia

callate te atreves a desafiarme?*dice la reina

no deberiamos ayudarla?*dice naruto a sus amigos

contra las reglas*dice sora*no podemos interferir

la corte encuentra a la acusada culpable*dice la reina*por agredirme e intentar robar mi corazon,el castigo sera perder la cabeza*grita la reina

QUE!*grita la rubia asustada

a la mierda*grita naruto metiendose en el camino de los guardias

NARUTO/NARUTO_KUN*gritan sus amigos entrando a su lado

que estas pensando*dice kiba enojado

pienso a la polla las reglas*dice naruto en posicion defensiva

esto no acabara bien*dice sora en guardia

quienes sois,como se atreven a irrumpir en mi tribunal?*dice la reina de corazones

ella no es la que esta robando los corazones*dice naruto mirando a la reina

pruebalo*dice la reina mientras encierran a la chica*reunid las pruebas y volved aqui*dice retirandose a dormir

mientras los chicos van a hablar con la rubia*no es que me queje de su ayuda pero quien eres*dice la chica mirandolos

soy naruto, ellos son kiba alias pulgoso*dice naruto ganandose una risa de ambas niñas y un gruñido de kiba*y sora_chan*dice asiendo sonrojar a la mencionada

soy ino te agradesco tu ayuda*sonrie ino*me gustaria conocernos en mejores circunstancias

por que te someten a un juicio*dice kiba

que se yo antes de empezar me consideraban culpable*dice ino cruzando sus brazos

te sacaremos ino_chan lo prometo*dice naruto haciendo a sora mirarlo por el uso de chan en el nombre de otras

gracias naruto*dice ino sonriendo mientras los 3 se van a buscar las pruebas

bosque de lotos

bueno a buscar se ha dicho*dice kiba mientras caminan de la nada aparece una cara de gato sonriente flotando

eso es algo raro*dice naruto divertido

como todo aqui,no viste a los guardias eran cartas*dice sora

quien eres gato*dice kiba gruñendo haciendo a sus amigos sudar la gota y despues se queja de su apodo?

quien sere? pobre ino perdera su linda cabeza sin que sea su culpa*dice el gato

si sabes quien es dilo*dice sora mirando al gato

el gato rison sabe todo pero rara vez lo dice todo*dice el gato divertido

te voy a cocinar*dice sora con electricidad en las manos

busquen en la sombras al culpable del bosque este ya salio del bosque no dire por donde, 4 pruebas hayaran 3 son pan para almorzar, la 4 es mas dificil buena suerte*dice el gato desapareciendo

puto gato*dice kiba mientras los 3 se adentran en el bosque

mira una caja rosa*dice sora mientras van a revisarla encontrando un perfume de nombre "olor delator"

es broma no*dice naruto con una gota de sudor

este mundo no tiene sentido asi que no lo creo*dice kiba*vamos a subir a ver que hallamos*dice subiendo a unas setas*aqui hay huellas de zapato

esas son 2 ahora arriba pulgoso*dice sora mientras le siguen solo para que al entrar a un hueco terminen en el cuarto del inicio*es en serio?*dice sora frustrada

cajas rosas a la vista*dice naruto señalando 2 cajas rosas las cuales al abrirlas encuentran la antena de un sin corazon y una de sus garras*genial ahora a salvar a ino_chan*dice naruto mientras van de regreso a la corte

esperen ,aqui tienen un regalo de mi parte*dice el gato flotando a su lado mientras un par de trozos de hielo rodean a sora y naruto confiriendoles el poder de hielo

de regreso a la corte

vamos enseñame tus pruebas de una vez*dice la reina al verlos solo para naruto enseñar las cuatro pruebas*no estoy impresionada,guardias traed mis pruebas*dice haciendo aparecer una quinta caja rosa solo para que se mezclen y se separen

elige una con ella decidire al culpable*dice la reina

WTF despues de buscar tanto?*dice naruto enojado

callate y elige*dice la reina

naruto abre una caja solo para que salga un sin corazon*lo ves ino no hizo nada*dice antes de eliminar al sin corazon

yo digo quien es culpabe y todo el q me rete lo es tambien GUARDIAS!*grita la reina haciendo aparecer 52 cartas para apresar a los 4 amigos**(NA:contando a ino)**

sabes pelear princesa*dice sora con las manos electricas*si marimacha*dice ino odiando ser vista como fragil y sacando un par de latigos

las chicas eliminan a 26 de las cartas girando y creando un campo electrico gracias a los latigos de ino

los chicos simplemente usaron la rotacion de kiba como viento y el elemento fuego de naruto para limpiar el resto

bueno el sin corazon jefe aun anda suelto debemos irnos a cazarlo*dice sora mientras se van corriendo al bosque

que son esas cosas exactamente*dice ino

sin corazones son criaturas que buscan comerse los corazones mas o menos*dice naruto

los ayudare a eliminarlos esos putos se metieron conmigo*dice ino mientras llegan a un rosal con una mesa

este lugar da dolor de cabeza*dice sora irritada

el te te ayudara con eso*dice una voz detras de ellos

al voltear ven a un hombre con sobrero verde y una banda cubriendo su izquierdo de cabello plateado y leyendo un libro naranja mientras bebe te sin quitarse una mascara

como hace eso sin mojar su mascara?*era el pensamiento de todos al verlo

necesitamos encontrar a una ser de sombra*dice kiba mirando al hombre

bueno generalmente es bueno buscar en el inicio,lo se por experiencia*dice el hombre con su ojo en forma de sonrisa

quien eres exactamente*dice ino curiosa

sombrero loco kakashi a su servicio*dice kakashi quitandose su sombrero

debemos movernos rapido sabria usted un atajo?*dice sora con ojos de cachorros

bueno si estan tan apurados siendo su no-cumpleaños esta bien los ayudare*dice lanzadoles humo de su sombrero

eso de que sirvio*dice kiba tosiendo

al despejarse el humo ven que estan en la sala de la puerta enana

divertido realmente fue rapido*dice sora sonriendo antes de ser tapados por una sombra*esta detras de mi*dice con cara de palo solo para los demas asentir haciendo que ella voltee

ahi se encontraba un enorme sin corazon haciendo malavares con el mismo patron de colores que la reina de corazones

este es grande*dice ino asustada mientras los 4 se mantiene esquivando las cuchillas con las que malavarea y ataca

es inmune a mis golpes*dice kiba siendo pateado

quizas solo debamos golpearle la cabeza*dice naruto saltando a la mesa con kiba acuestas

lo distraere mientras la marimacha lo ataca de lejos *dice ino atacandolo inutilmente para llamar su atencion recibiendo bolas de fuego como respuesta

te cubro princesa*dice sora aturdiendolo con rayo en la cara*AHORA CHICOS!*grita solo para que naruto y kiba empiecen a golpearlo lo mas posible antes de ser repelidos

repitiendo ese mismo patron unas 4 veces mas logran por fin tumbar y eliminar al sin corazon

que jaleo no puedo dormir asi*dice la puerta pequeña bostezando haciendo a kurama brillar

que carajo*dice mientras un rayo de luz sale disparado a la boca de la puerta generando una luz brillante

que fue eso?*dice ino sorprendida

no lo se pero vamonos a la nave*dice sora caminando a la nave

yo tambien ire oiste*dice ino siguiendola junto a los chicos

mientras en un lugar apartado

se pueden ver 8 figuras escoltadas como prisioneros de los 5 sin corazon*esperen*dice malefica**(NA:que si no lo notaron antes la revelo ahora)***los enanos son innecesarios*dice antes de lanzarles un rayo convirtiendolos en sin corazon comunes

no amigos*dice la unica joven del grupo llorando al ver el destino de sus amigos

llevenla al calabozo*dice malefica con los sin corazon llevandose a blancanieves*pronto tendre lo que meresco desde hace tanto buajajajajaja*dice malefica con su risa malvada

* * *

**aqui el proximo capitulo es increible lo rapido que salio con solo una persona pedir mas asi que les sufiero que pidan mas si realmente les gusto esta historia o mi historia el heraldo del apocalipsis bueno espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias**


End file.
